The Journey Home
by Leina16
Summary: When Link and Zelda are kidnapped by pirates, they must find their way back home. But it won't be easy! Zelink! :D Chapter 7 is up! *EDITED*
1. The Final Battle

**I am SO sorry if you've been reading this story. I haven't updated in over a year, and I really have no excuse. But I'm back! I'm editing all of these chapters because I wrote this 2 years ago, and reading over it, it kind of stinks. So I made some changes just to try and help it flow better. I hope you like it!**

_I must finish this once and for all! _Link thought. _I have to protect Hyrule... protect Zelda..._

He jumped forwards as Ganon slashed. His sword stuck in the ground and the monster struggled to pull it out. While he was distracted, Link struck with all his might. Ganon roared and fell down. Link stumbled back a few steps as the ground shook. A beam of white light shot into Ganon, and he howled in pain. Link looked over, surprised, and saw Zelda, with her arms outstretched, at the source of the magic.

"I'm using my power to hold the Evil King!" she shouted. "You use your sword and deliver the final blow!" The beam disappeared and she bent over, tired. Link nodded and saw his sword glow with a blue light. He faced Ganon and sliced, slashed, and hit him several times before finally stabbing his head clean through. Ganon screamed in agony and anger, his swords flailing around wildly.

Zelda stood up and cried, "Six Sages, now!" A ball of light appeared over her head as she raised her arms. She then collapsed from exhaustion.

"Zelda!" Link yelled. He sprinted towards her and scooped her into his arms, looking at her with concern.

Her eyes fluttered open. When she saw Link's gentle and worried face, she smiled. "You did it, Link," she whispered.

Link smiled back, relieved. "No, _we _did it," he replied.

They gazed at each other for a while before Zelda suddenly gasped. "Link! You're hurt!" she exclaimed.

He looked down, startled. "What? Oh, right… It's nothing," he mumbled.

"Link, that's serious..." she struggled to sit up and held her hand up to the worst gash. Her hand began to glow.

Too late, Link realized what she was doing. "Zelda, no! You're too tired! If you use too much magic, you could die!" Link cried. The wound began to close and soon it was healed; there wasn't even a scar.

When she was done, Zelda smiled weakly and promptly fainted. Her face became pale, her breathing slowing down.

"Zelda! No!" Link shouted. "Wake up, please!"

Link rummaged through his pockets and found what he was looking for: a blue potion. He deftly popped the cork off and held the bottle to the princess's lips. Opening her mouth slightly, he poured the liquid down her throat. He closed the bottle and put it away, watching Zelda anxiously.

After a few minutes, color seemed to return to her face. Her breathing steadied.

Her eyes opened once more. "What? What happened?" she asked, a confused look on her face.

Link sighed with relief. "You used too much magic too quickly. You collapsed."

"Oh." Link held the princess for a little longer before standing up and setting Zelda on her feet. He placed her arm around his shoulder and slipped his arm around her waist to help support her.

Zelda blushed. "Please, Link, I can walk on my own."

"No you can't," Link countered. "Using all that powerful magic left you completely drained."

That was true. She didn't have the energy to stand, let alone walk. She gave in and she and Link began to walk away from the horrible battlefield.

-Meanwhile-

"Six Sages, now!"

In the Chamber of Sages, Rauru said, "Ancient Creators of Hyrule! Now, open the sealed door and send the Evil Incarnation of Darkness into the void of the Evil Realm!" The other Sages appeared and focused their magic. They all turned into a ball of light and then flew into the center medallion of the chamber.

A dark void appeared and Ganondorf was sucked in. He roared his final words. "YOU... CURSE YOU... ZELDA! CURSE YOU... SAGES! CURSE YOU... Link! Someday... when this seal is broken... That's when I'll exterminate your descendants! As long as the Triforce of Power is in my hand..." He disappeared.

Link and Zelda stood in the now blue sky among the white clouds.

"Thank you, Link... Thanks to you Ganondorf has been sealed inside the Evil Realm! Thus peace will once again reign in this world... for a time. All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing... I was so young... I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm," Zelda confessed, and then looked down. "I dragged you into it, too. Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes..." At this point, she was on the verge of tears. "You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time... However, by doing this, the road between times will be closed."

Link gasped as he understood the meaning of her words. "Wait, Zelda! I... I don't want-"

Zelda interrupted him, unable to bear it. She reached her hand out. "Link, give the ocarina to me... As a Sage, I can return you to your original time with it.

Link, knowing there was no way around it, slowly reached into his pouch and took out the blue ocarina. He stared at it for a moment, then reluctantly placed it in Zelda's hand, letting it rest on top of hers. She put her other hand on top of his, looking down regretfully and unhappily

"W-when peace returns to Hyrule, it-it will be time for us..." Zelda couldn't stop the tears from escaping down her cheeks. She couldn't accept the fact that this might be their last time together. "Time for us to s-say..."

"It's okay, Zelda," Link said gently, enfolding her in a tight embrace.

"No, Link, it's not!" Zelda cried. "For seven years I thought I would never see you again! And then, when you finally came, I have to send you back, even though I don't want to!" Zelda sighed, then took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry Link. I shouldn't be so selfish. I took away seven years of your life. That's not fair. You should be allowed to grow up normally."

Link smiled. "You're not being selfish. I want to stay, but I guess it's my destiny to go back," he said somewhat bitterly, then added thoughtfully, "Will we remember this? Everything that we went through together?"

Zelda drew back and looked at him. "I hope so." She raised the ocarina to her lips. "Now, go home, Link. Regain your lost time! Home... where you are supposed to be... the way you are supposed to be..." She blew into the ocarina, producing clear, beautiful notes- the Song of Time. A blue ring of light appeared around Link. It lifted him up, and he caught one last glimpse of Zelda. Their eyes caught each other's, and a single tear ran down her face. Then he disappeared.

"Thank you... Link... Good-bye..."

**Review please! :)**


	2. A Courtyard in the Castle

**I am so sorry! I suffered from intense writer's block. I suck at writing decent dialogue so it took me forever... and I'm still not totally satisfied. Anyway, also I'm sorry it's so short. It's a filler chapter. Hopefully now we can get to the good stuff! :D**

**UPDATED 2/24/11**

Link appeared in the Temple of Time, the Master Sword back in its rightful place in the Pedestal of Time. He was a child.

Navi floated in front of Link's face hesitantly. "Link... Since you're not a Kokiri, I can't stay with you. I have to go back to the forest and become somebody else's partner. I'm sorry, Link..."

Link nodded, fighting back tears. "That's okay, Navi. Thank you for everything… I'll miss you." Without any more words, Navi flew away through the window.

Sighing, Link slowly walked down the steps and out of the Temple of Time. _Is it really over? _Link thought to himself. _Wait... I remember everything! I wonder if Zelda does..._

He happily scampered through Hyrule Market Town, which was bustling with people, to Hyrule Castle. He approached the guard at the gate that led to the castle.

"Excuse me, I need to see Princess Zelda," he told the guard.

The guard just looked at him and laughed. "And what would the princess want to do with you?" he asked, still chuckling.

"My name is Link. She knows who I am," he replied.

"Link? You mean the hero of legend who saved Hyrule?" The guard burst out laughing at this thought. "That was a long time ago, kid. Nice try."

Link looked at the guard and then ran off. He thought he heard the guard mutter "kids," under his breath. Link turned around the corner and found exactly what he was looking for: vines growing up the wall. He easily climbed up them and passed the gate. He ran across the field, hiding in various patches of flowers and bushes, and climbed up another wall. Then he jumped into the moat and swam, undetected, towards a drain. He crawled through it and found himself in the familiar castle gardens. He stealthily snuck past all of the guards and entered a small courtyard. Directly across from him was Zelda, looking through the window.

_This looks familiar, _Link thought sardonically. He slowly walked towards the princess, not wanting to startle her. When he reached the stairs, she heard his footsteps and turned around, a confused and startled look on her face. When she saw Link, she gasped and her eyes lit up.

"Link..." she whispered. Link sighed with relief.

"You remember too," he stated.

"Yes."

"Did it work? Did we win?" he asked.

Zelda nodded, a smile coming to her lips. "Yes. It's like Ganondorf never existed! There's no sign of him anywhere."

"That's good."

"Link," Zelda said softly again, closing the gap between them and touching his face, as if to make sure he was really there.

Link put his hand over hers and grinned. "I can't believe it. We really did it!"

Zelda hugged him. "Yes. And it's all thanks to you, Link."

Several years passed normally for the two children. Link was now twenty years of age and living at the castle, and Zelda's twentieth birthday was on the horizon. The royal council tentatively hinted at a marriage, but Zelda refused. The council decided that a few more years could be spared.

The courtyard that Link first met Zelda in became their private meeting place. It was the perfect opportunity for them to spend time together, and it allowed Zelda to unwind after a long day. Zelda had had a particularly tough day, and she desperately needed to steal away from her hectic life as a princess.

Link sat with his back to a large oak tree. Zelda sat next to him, wearing a simple pink dress and laying her head on his shoulder. Link, garbed in his traditional forest green tunic, had the Ocarina of Time to his lips and was softly playing different tunes he had picked up over his travels. He began Zelda's Lullaby and she sighed happily.

"You play it so beautifully," she whispered.

Link glanced at her as he continued to play. The last notes were fading away when he said, "Thanks. I played that song a lot during my quest. It actually was quite handy."

"I'm glad it was able to help you," Zelda said. "I only wish I could have helped you more."

"You helped me a lot!" Link protested. "Without the songs you taught me, I would have never been able to do a lot of what I did. And my quest would have taken much longer." _And you gave me something to fight for. _

Zelda smiled. "You make it sound like so much more than it was."

"It was that much of a help," Link replied earnestly. "Anyway, that's in the past. What's the point in worrying over it?"

"You're right," she sighed. She looked at the sky, gazing at the clouds. "Link?"

"Hm?" He murmured, absentmindedly plucking blades of grass.

"Was it difficult? Returning to your childhood, I mean."

Link thought for a moment. "It was strange, at first. I wasn't able to do as much as I could as an adult. And everyone treated me like I was just a little kid, which was frustrating. I'm just glad you remembered everything too, or else it would have been unbearable."

Zelda frowned. "Why is that?"

"Well, I would have lost my best friend," he said softly. Zelda turned to him, her eyes widening. "I would have had no one to talk to and nowhere to go. I wouldn't have been able to live with the Kokiris for very long, but I couldn't just move to Kakariko as a kid. Plus, being able to talk to you about what happened, it makes it seem less like a dream. Sometimes it feels as though my entire quest to defeat Ganondorf never happened."

"It _did_ happen, Link. You saved the entire land of Hyrule, the entire world. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be sitting here right now, enjoying each other's company."

"I suppose you're right," Link said, smiling slightly. "I-"

"Princess!" A soldier rushed into the courtyard. Link frowned in annoyance. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"What is it?" Zelda asked, curious.

"Nothing good, I'm afraid," the soldier said solemnly while squaring his shoulders and looking the princess in the eyes. "Terminian pirates have been spotted off the coast."

**Well there it is. I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. I forgot to mention that this story skips Majora's Mask. I loved the game, but it just didn't fit into the storyline. Sorry. :) Also, to explain the whole pirate thing, let's just say that the pirates (I used Terminian just because :P) cause a lot of trouble for the Hyrulians. So whenever they show up, it's bad!**

**Review please! :D**


	3. The Plan

**Well I got this posted a lot earlier than I thought I would. I am proud of myself. :D For some reason I was just able to write this faster. I hope you enjoy!**

**UPDATED 2/24/11**

Zelda's dress swished about her legs as she quickly walked to the throne room. Link followed behind her, concern etched across his face. They arrived at the large, oak doors, and two guards hurried to pull them open. Zelda and Link continued into the enormous room and found King Daphnes, the king of Hyrule and Zelda's father, poring over a map that sprawled across a stone table. When he heard the pair enter, he looked up wearily.

"Ah, Zelda, Link, you've come. I need to discuss this new issue with you."

Zelda reached the king and put a hand on his arm. "Father, I know this is a large problem, but you have been dealing with a lot recently. You need a break. Let me take care of this."

The king shook his head. "No, Zelda, I must help my country. I will not abandon them just so I can rest. The pirates were first spotted here," he pointed to an area far off the coast of Hyrule. "However, recently they've been gradually sailing closer. If they do decide to attack and plunder the coastal cities, we're in trouble. Whenever they come, they burn, steal, rape, and kill, most of the time leaving few or no survivors. I don't want that to happen. But they are sly. They attack and leave immediately. They are too quick for our army to march down there and defeat them. Not only that, but it is impossible to tell which city they're going to attack. It is a difficult situation."

Link stepped forward. "Sir, if I may, why don't you post soldiers at each coastal city? That way, whenever they attack, there will be some fighting force to defend the city."

"I'm afraid I simply don't have enough skilled soldiers to do that Link," the king said sadly. "I don't want to spread the army too thinly. I would need a force at each city that would actually stand a chance against the pirates, and that is not the type of resource I have readily at hand."

Link frowned, disappointed in the weakness of the Hyrulian Army. Zelda spoke up then. "Where have they been seen most recently?" she asked.

Daphnes pointed to a spot much closer to shore. "Near the city of Galleron. It's an important port for Hyrule trade."

"Perhaps that is their target?" Zelda continued. "I believe we should post the largest number of soldiers there, and a smaller number in the nearby towns."

"I think that is the best choice, Zelda," the king said approvingly. "I will send soldiers there immediately."

"Your Majesty, may I request that I be posted among the soldiers at Galleron?" Link said quietly.

Zelda's eyes widened. "Link, no! You could be killed!"

Link turned to her. "And so could every other soldier there. Zelda, I want to do my part to help this country."

Zelda whispered so that only he could hear, her eyes brimming with tears, "But you already have..."

Link's eyes softened and he opened his mouth to say something when the king, totally oblivious to Zelda's concerns, said, "I think that will be all right. I've seen you practicing with your sword and you're quite talented. I'll see to it that you'll go to Galleron."

Link bowed. "Thank you, Sir."

Daphnes nodded. "Farewell, Father," Zelda said softly. Together, Link and Zelda walked out of the throne room.

Once they were out of earshot of the guards, Zelda abruptly turned to Link. "You _can't _go Link!"

Link, slightly taken aback, replied, "But Zelda, I must. It is my duty-"

"No! You fulfilled your duty when you defeated Ganondorf! I can't bear the thought of losing you, Link. These pirates aren't mere criminals! They are professionals at what they do! Fighting one and surviving is nearly impossible! Link-"

Link put a finger to her lips, effectively silencing her. "Zelda, calm down. I'll be fine. I promise."

These simple words comforted Zelda, if only slightly. "Just, promise me... you'll be safe and return soon," she whispered.

Link stared into her eyes. "Have I ever let you down?"

Zelda smiled and shook her head.

"Then I will return exactly as I am," Link promised. "It's getting late. We should get some sleep. The soldiers leave tomorrow."

A tear escaped Zelda's eye and slid down her cheek. Link immediately wiped it away with his thumb, but retracted his hand quickly, blushing slightly. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. I'll see you in the morning." She turned and walked down the hall.

"Good night, Princess," Link whispered. "Sleep well."

Zelda shut the door to her room and locked it, her mind racing. She walked to the middle of the room, taking deep, meditative breaths. She closed her eyes and began murmuring a spell in the ancient language. When she was done, she thrust her hands in front of her in a cross. Light flashed around her and her clothes transformed into a dark blue body suit. Her hair braided itself and her eyes turned blood red. When the transformation was complete, she stood tall. Link wouldn't be going to Galleron alone. Sheik would be coming too.

**Yeah I wanted to bring Sheik in. Obviously Link will recognize her, but I'll explain in the next chapter why that doesn't matter! :) I might not be able to update this week because it's finals week. D: But I'll try to update ASAP. Keep your eyes open for the next chapter! And review please!**


	4. Attack!

**Sorry for the wait! I had finals and after that I just kind of lacked motivation. But I got it done! And it's twice as long as my other chapters (though still a bit short and for that I apologize. I just end them where I think it is appropriate). Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! They really make me feel better about my writing, and I love getting them! :) I'm willing to hear any suggestions/constructive criticism you may have. **

**UPDATED 2/24/11**

The rays of the rising sun peeked through the curtains, shining on Zelda's sleeping face. She slowly opened her eyes, and lay on the bed peacefully. Suddenly she sat up, remembering that the soldiers were leaving today. She had changed into Sheik the night before to make sure it would work, then transformed back and fell asleep. The princess slipped into a simple sapphire blue dress and easily tied the strings behind her back. She sat at her vanity and brushed her long, golden locks. They fell down her back in waves. Once she made sure she looked presentable, she opened the door and began walking to where the soldiers were gathering.

She arrived at the castle courtyard to find the group of twenty-five soldiers standing around, talking to their neighbors. She searched the group for Link, and found him standing off to the side alone, and headed towards him. He looked up when she had almost reached him and smiled.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to make it," he said jokingly, though the slightest hint of relief was evident in his voice.

"I wouldn't miss it, you know that," Zelda replied.

Link nodded. "I do." He reached out to take her hand. "I'll return as soon as I can."

"Remember your promise. I better see you riding through those gates triumphantly when you're done."

"Of course." He grinned. "I'll finish off those Terminian pirates before they know what hit them."

Zelda laughed, but it was slightly hollow. "Link, please be careful..."

"I always am, Zelda. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it," he attempted to reassure her.

Still anxious, Zelda simply gave him an unsure smile. The General of the Army stepped in front of the restless group of men. "Soldiers!" he shouted, his voice full of authority. "Today we march to protect the people of Hyrule! You must be brave when we battle. Have courage and strength. We go to Galleron!"

The soldiers all cheered and raised their fists into the air, some thumping their swords against their shields. Link simply stood there, his eyes soft as he glanced at Zelda, noticing her distress. She looked back at Link and smiled half-heartedly. He turned to her, his mouth open to say something, but he sighed and shook his head. "Goodbye, Zelda. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye Link... Good luck," she said softly.

All of the warriors formed organized lines of 5 men across. They marched out of the courtyard. Zelda never took her eyes off of Link until he was out of sight. She ran back inside to her room and quickly murmured the Sheikah spell. A flash of light and she was Sheik. She opened her window and climbed down the vines that were conveniently located below her window. She crept through the connecting courtyards, successfully eluding all of the guards. Satisfied that no one saw her, she leapt into the moat and let the current carry her out of the castle grounds. Now in Hyrule Field, she climbed ashore, dripping cold water. She muttered a quick spell to dry herself off and continued on her way. She followed the footprints left by the soldiers. As the sun was disappearing, she came upon their camp for the night. She stayed a safe distance away, in the surrounding brush, and watched. Everyone slowly fell asleep, including the few guards they had posted, and soon Zelda was slumbering as well.

She awoke to the sound of everyone in the camp packing up. She blearily looked around and realized that the group was almost ready to go. When they had finished putting away all of their supplies, they lined up again and continued marching. Zelda followed them.

When the sun was overhead, the men began to whoop and yell. Galleron was in sight. The men, excited for decent cooking and a comfortable bed, unconsciously sped up. They arrived at the bustling city within another hour. The townspeople all stopped what they were doing and began to cheer as they realized their protection had arrived. The soldiers smiled and waved, their chests puffed out importantly. Zelda frowned as she witnessed the troops' pride. They found the inn they were going to stay at and entered it rowdily. The general talked to the innkeeper, making sure there were enough accommodations for everyone. After rooms were sorted out, the general dismissed the troops to go wherever they wanted. The men dispersed, some going to their rooms, most going to the nearest bar to spend their pay on some beer.

Zelda saw Link walk up the stairs towards his room and crept after him. She watched him disappear into the room on the end. Spying an open window, she climbed out of it and onto the roof. She located the end room and, balancing carefully, she crawled to it. She looked through the window and saw Link lying on a bed, staring at the ceiling deep in thought. She observed him for a moment. He seemed frustrated about something, and he sighed and shook his head. His blond bangs fell over his stormy blue eyes, and he brushed them out of the way impatiently. Zelda, deciding to talk to him, tapped on the window. He looked over, his eyes widening and his mouth opening slightly. He leapt up and opened the window. Zelda slipped in and Link closed it, turning to her angrily.

"Zelda! What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Shh," Zelda hushed him quietly. "I don't want people hearing. I want to help you," she said.

"No, Zelda," Link quickly opposed. "It's too dangerous. You need to go back to the castle. Now."

"It's too late for that now, Link," she countered. "I will help you. I can fight. And these pirates are tough. I want to do everything I can to help the people."

"But Zelda, you're the only heir to the Hyrulian throne. If something were to happen to you..." Link let the sentence hang, not wanting to finish it.

"It'll be okay, Link. I'll be fine. And besides, it would have been in the service of Hyrule. That would be the best way to go."

Link's resolve wavered. "But-"

"Link, I'll be fine," Zelda repeated firmly. "Please, just let me help."

Link sighed and closed his eyes. "Fine." Zelda's eyes lit up. "But where are you going to stay?" he asked.

Zelda frowned in confusion. "Oh. Well, I guess I didn't really think about that..."

Link looked around, his face slightly red. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well... I suppose you could stay here... I could just sleep on the floor..."

Zelda nodded. "Um, yeah. That's probably the best way... But I can take the floor. It would be rude of me to take your bed."

Link shook his head vigorously. "No, no, it's no trouble at all. I'll be fine."

"Well, if it's not a problem..." Link shook his head, and Zelda smiled. "Okay then. I guess that's settled. Thank you."

Link nodded and smiled. "You're welcome. So... um... it'd probably be best if we went ahead and got some sleep... We have an early start tomorrow."

"Yes. We have some pirates to beat." They both grinned. Link suddenly turned red again.

"Um... are you going to sleep in that?" he asked hesitantly, eyeing her Sheikah suit. "I'm afraid I don't have any spare clothes..." He looked at her sheepishly.

In answer, Zelda murmured something in the ancient language and she was suddenly wearing a thin white nightgown.

Link stared in surprise and mumbled, "Okay, yeah that works."

Zelda laughed, making Link's heart skip a beat, and turned towards the bed. She lay down and sighed contentedly. "Goodnight, Link," she said as their eyes connected, seeming to convey an unspoken message.

"...Goodnight, Princess," was Link's answering reply before he blew out the lantern, blanketing the room in darkness.

It felt like they had only been asleep for a few minutes when they were awakened by a loud banging on the door. "The Terminian Pirates have been spotted! Gather your weapons and meet in front of the inn!"

Link jumped up and immediately began picking up his things. Zelda slowly got out of bed and quickly muttered another spell, this time dressing in a long sleeve emerald green shirt with a leather guard around her chest, and long, tan pants. A metal helmet appeared on her head, hiding her long hair and feminine face. "How do I look?" she asked Link teasingly.

"Fit for battle," he replied, smiling slightly.

"As do you," Zelda commented. "But no armor?"

Link shook his head. "I think that armor is too heavy. It doesn't allow me to move as quickly as I want to. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Shall we go?"

Zelda nodded and together they walked out of the room and downstairs. It was still dark outside, and the moon was high in the sky. They found most of the group waiting. The general spotted them and walked over. "Who are you?" he asked curiously. "A new recruit?"

Zelda glanced at Link, who said, "Yes, Sir. He wishes to aid us in the fight against the pirates."

The general stared at Zelda for a second before replying, "Very well. We can use all the soldiers we can get. Welcome to the army."

Zelda nodded, afraid that if she said anything she would give herself away. When the captain walked away, she sighed in relief. "I hadn't really thought about the others," she whispered to Link. "Thank you."

Link only smiled and led her over to the rest of the soldiers. Soon everyone was outside and they began to march towards the coast.

It wasn't long before they reached the beach. The ocean waves lapped against the soft, white sand. If it weren't for the situation, it would have been very relaxing and beautiful. Link looked at Zelda and saw that she was awestruck, admiring the stunning scene. _I'll have to bring her back someday, when this is all over, _Link planned.

The general stepped in front of the army. "That ship, the one that's not too far off by those cliffs, that is the pirates," he said. "We will hide behind these rocks. The second they land, we will ambush them. Wait until I give the command… They're moving fast," he remarked as he noticed the large distance the ship had covered in the short amount of time.

Link and Zelda watched anxiously as the ship drifted nearer and nearer. In a matter of minutes, it had reached the shore and several pirates jumped down to secure the boat. Link brushed his hand against Zelda's. She looked up. "Be careful," he breathed. She nodded slightly.

"You too," she mouthed back.

"NOW!" The general yelled loudly. The soldiers jumped out of their hiding places and charged toward the pirates, shouting battle cries and curses. The pirates looked up in surprise, and then grinned as they saw who was attacking.

One pirate, who appeared to be the leader, chuckled. "Well, well, looks like the army has come to play. Let's make this quick, boys. Kill them all."

The crew laughed and drew their various weapons, ranging from swords to heavy axes. They jumped down from the boat and ran to meet the army. The two opposing forces met and the battle began. The pirates were slightly outnumbered, but they fought vigorously. People began to fall; most of them were soldiers.

Link and Zelda were separated quickly. The hero was worried about the princess, and not knowing how she fared made him nervous. He dueled a particularly fierce pirate: a large, muscular man with dual swords. The pirate attempted to swipe at Link's legs, but he leapt up and stabbed for the pirate's heart. The Terminian jumped back, and shot forward. Link saw an opportunity and took it. He stepped to the side, causing the pirate to lose his balance. Link easily thrust his sword through his heart. He looked around to find his next foe.

Zelda was faring just as well. She was quick and easily dodged the attacks aimed at her. The man she was fighting was overconfident and cocky. Zelda sidestepped a stab and leapt forward, stabbing her enemy with a dagger. He slumped to the ground, and Zelda sighed. Suddenly she heard a loud cry of pain. She searched for the source quickly, her eyes anxious. She soon found the source of the noise. The general stood in the middle of the battle, staring dumbly at his chest. A large dagger protruded from it, its owner, the pirate captain, watching triumphantly. The general fell to his knees and then collapsed on the ground, his breathing ragged. The captain withdrew his dagger and cleaned it off showily, then launched himself at another opponent. Zelda sprinted to the fallen general's side, kneeling down next to him. She threw off her helmet and the captain stared at her.

"I-I knew there was something...strange about you," he choked out. "Princess Zelda..."

"Shh, General," she commanded softly. "Save your energy. I'm going to try to help you." Her hands hovered over the gaping wound, which was gushing blood, and began to glow. Zelda willed the healing power to make his organs repair and the tissues to knit back together. It looked like she was making good progress when suddenly she collapsed onto the ground. "I can't do it," she gasped. "I'm sorry, I don't have enough energy." Angry and frustrated tears leaked from her eyes. She felt the captain's hand on her arm and she looked up.

"I'm just glad... I was able to serve the Royal Family and Hyrule... You did your best and that is all I can ask for. I thank you, Princess, from the bottom of my heart..." He coughed, blood trickling out, and his head lolled to the side. He was dead. Zelda closed her eyes sadly. It was then that she noticed that the fighting had stopped. She looked up slowly and saw that all the soldiers were dead. _Oh Goddesses, Link!_ she thought frantically. Then she realized the pirates were closing in on her. She jumped up and began backing away.

"Well what do we have here?" the captain asked pompously. "The princess of Hyrule? She would bring a handsome ransom, wouldn't she? But I think we should have a little fun with her first!" The soldiers cheered and stepped closer. Zelda inched away until her back hit the base of a tall cliff. She was trapped. Just as she was about to make a desperately futile attempt to escape, in a motion too fast for her eyes to follow, Link appeared, standing in front of her protectively.

"Stay away from her," he snarled, his sword held out in front of him.

The captain sneered. "Or what? One soldier against my crew? That's a laugh! You'll be dead before you could make a scratch."

Link glared at him but knew that he was speaking the truth. However he refused to back down. "I'm sorry, Zelda. Looks like I won't be able to keep my promise," he whispered. He reached behind him and took Zelda's hand one last time before he died. Zelda grasped his hand back, tears beginning to cascade down her cheeks.

"Link, Link no..." There were so many things they had left unsaid. Zelda gripped his tunic, staining it with her tears. One of the pirates, tired of waiting, leapt forward recklessly. Link blocked the blow and slashed across his chest, killing him. The rest of the crew attacked furiously. Link quickly pushed Zelda further behind him. He fought valiantly, even taking a couple enemies down with him, but he was no match for the entire group of pirates. He collapsed to the ground after someone whacked his head with the hilt of their sword.

Zelda's screams were the last thing he heard before he submitted to unconsciousness.

**Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think by leaving me a review! ;) **

**By the way, I just discovered an amazing story! If you haven't read it, go read it. Now. It's called ****Running to You**** by Lady Zayriah. Seriously. It's a great story.**


	5. Captured

**Awesome, this is my longest chapter yet! Sweet. I got this chapter up relatively early. ^_^ I just felt like writing a lot yesterday. I hope you like it!**

**UPDATED 2/24/11**

The first thing Link felt when he regained consciousness was a burning pain in his arms and shoulders. He tried to move but found that his body wouldn't budge. He looked down and saw thick, strong rope restraining his body to a huge wooden pole. At that moment he realized that the ground beneath him was swaying back and forth. He looked around him and saw the wooden floor and the blue waves surrounding it in every direction. He was on a boat.

Suddenly his mind cleared and he remembered. He remembered attacking the pirates and fighting for his life. He remembered how his heart had nearly stopped when he looked around and saw Zelda surrounded by the evil crew. He remembered the rush of adrenaline he had felt as he launched himself in front of Zelda to protect her. He remembered the sadness he had felt as he gripped Zelda's hand for what he had thought was the last time. And he remembered the pirates attacking him, and knocking him out. He was alive, and he didn't understand why.

_Zelda!_ He realized anxiously that he had no idea where she was or if she was okay. He pulled against the ropes but it was no use. Whoever had bound him had done a good job; he was secure and wouldn't be getting out without help. He strained to look behind him and could just barely see Zelda tied to the other side of the mast, still unconscious. Link sighed in relief. She was alive.

But suddenly the awful truth hit Link.

He and Zelda were tied to the mast of a ship sailing Goddesses knew where and no one back in Hyrule knew where they were. They were completely and utterly alone.

Despair threatened to overwhelm Link when he felt the rope stir. "Link?" Zelda whispered fearfully.

"I'm here," he answered hoarsely.

"Thank the Goddesses," she sighed. "You're alive."

"But why? Why didn't they kill me like the rest of the soldiers?" Link asked. "What happened after I collapsed?"

Zelda took a breath and then began to tell the story.

_Link fell to the ground, unconscious. Zelda screamed and tried to run to his side, but the captain grabbed her around her waist and held her with a dagger to her throat. "Ah, ah, ah," he chided her. "You're coming with me." He stared at her lustfully. "You're quite beautiful. I can't wait until we get back on the ship." He grinned and caressed her cheek. Zelda's eyes widened and she kicked behind her. The captain groaned in pain and dropped the dagger while Zelda fell to her knees beside Link. He lay there, pale and bleeding. Zelda held his head to her chest, tears beginning to fall. _

_The captain stood up, glaring at the princess. "Wench!" he yelled angrily. He stepped towards her but stopped, an idea coming to him. "Why is this soldier so important to you? Does he mean something to you? If that's the case, he could be worth some money too. You two!" he said, pointing at a couple of burly men. "Take them to the ship and bind them to the mast." The men nodded and walked up behind Zelda. She was too distracted to notice the sword hilt that came over her head and knocked her out._

"And then I woke up here. I thought you were dead, Link!"

Link struggled to move his arm, wincing as the rope burned his skin, and found Zelda's hand. "If anyone hurts you, Zelda, I swear they'll answer to me."

"Link-"

"I see you two are finally awake," a sinister voice said. Link's grip on Zelda's hand tightened as a man stepped in front of them. His youthful but rugged face showed that he must have been in his late twenties. He wore baggy black pants and a red vest that showed off his large muscles. His shaggy brown hair hung over his evil, green eyes. A curved sword rested at his hip. "I am Captain Derek. You know, you two are the most difficult hostages I've had in a long time. Unless you behave, I'm going to have to take drastic measures. I don't tolerate disobedience on my ship."

Link glared daggers at Derek. "You won't kill us. We're too valuable to you alive."

"You are mistaken, boy. _She_ is too valuable," he corrected, pointing at Zelda. "I thought you might gain us some extra money, but I won't hesitate to get rid of you." Zelda couldn't stifle a horrified gasp when she heard these words. Derek glanced at her. "What's wrong? Do you honestly care that much whether or not this mere soldier lives?"

"Of course I care!" Zelda replied angrily. "He's no mere soldier. He's done so much for Hyrule... and for me." she blinked away the tears that threatened to fall.

"A stirring speech, but I'm afraid it will do you no good," Derek laughed. "As long as he doesn't try anything, I'll allow him to live." He looked at the sun. "Ah, look at the time, I've got to go. I'll have the boys see to you." He walked off, chuckling to himself.

"Link, please don't do anything rash," Zelda begged. "If he kills you..."

"Don't worry, Zelda," he replied. "I'll only fight if he does something out of line. But that's all I can promise."

"And that's all I can ask for," Zelda said quietly. She sighed. "I just don't see any way out of this situation. We'll just have to wait until my father pays the ransom to return home."

"With that attitude you won't be going anywhere," Link remarked. "I'm sure we can figure something out."

A couple of men from the crew walked up to Link. "My name is Pierce, the first mate. Cap'n told us that we were to make sure you were attended to properly," one of them, a large man with cropped black hair and shifty blue eyes, said as he drew back his fist. He thrust it forward, striking Link's jaw powerfully. Link cried out in pain but was unable to do anything to protect himself.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Zelda shrieked.

"Following orders," the second pirate, a lanky boy with white hair and violet eyes, replied simply as he slammed his fist into Link's stomach, the ropes doing nothing to soften the blow.

Link choked for air, coughing out, "What do you think this'll accomplish?"

"Absolutely nothing," Pierce said, grinning. "This is just for fun." He punched Link's face once more, causing blood to trickle out of the corner of his mouth. Zelda twisted her body, trying to see what was happening. All she saw was the pirates hit Link again.

They beat Link for a few more minutes before they decided that it was enough. "We'll come by again tomorrow to take care of you again. It was a pleasure," the first mate said, tipping an imaginary hat. With that they walked off, disappearing through a door.

"Link! Link, are you all right?" Zelda asked worriedly.

Link coughed and said, "Yeah, I've had worse. Don't worry about it."

"I can't believe they would do something like that!" she continued, outraged. "I mean, you didn't even do anything!"

"They're _pirates_, Zelda, they do this kind of thing all the time," Link reasoned with her calmly. "It's only to be expected... though it still hurt." Link shifted his body, trying to ease the pain on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry this is happening to you, Link," Zelda lamented. "You of all people don't deserve this."

"I would rather be here with you than safe at home, alone. I don't want you to ever regret anything you've done for me. _Anything,_ Zelda. You've made my life so much better than you could ever imagine," Link said fiercely.

Zelda merely sighed and watched the ocean waves. Link closed his eyes and began to think about how to escape, but no ideas came to him. They didn't speak until the sun began to set. Large, dark clouds were moving towards the ship.

"Those clouds don't look too friendly," Link commented casually.

A door opened on the other side of the boat, and Derek walked through it. Link scowled. "What do you want?" he asked scathingly.

"Nothing to do with you," he said, smiling slightly. "I've come for your friend. I believe we have a... date." Link's breath caught, and his eyes blazed.

"YOU BASTARD! If you so much as touch her, I'll-"

Derek smirked. "You'll what? You can't do anything while you're tied up like that." Link growled angrily, pulling against the ropes anyway.

Derek signaled Pierce, who then walked over. Derek untied the ropes binding the pair, and the first mate caught Link quickly, holding him in a death grip. Link struggled furiously, shouting profanities at the captain. He elbowed the pirate in the ribs, but his grip didn't slacken at all. Derek grabbed Zelda's arms and began dragging her towards his cabin.

"Link!" she screamed, trying to escape the captain's strong hold.

"ZELDA, NO!" he shouted, smashing his head against the first mate's, effectively escaping his grasp. Pierce let go and fell backwards, clutching his head. Link dove towards Derek and Zelda, only to be blocked by two more pirates, who were able to punch Link, making him fall to the ground. He jumped up, only to have them grab his arms. He pulled against them, his eyes desperately following Zelda as Derek dragged her closer to his cabin. Zelda was having no luck in escaping the captain. Derek kicked open the door, threw Zelda inside, following after her, and slammed it shut behind him, grinning wickedly.

Link continued to struggle as the pirates hauled him back toward the mast. They managed to bind him again, just as securely. Link's body went limp after several minutes of fruitless struggling. "I'm sorry, Zelda," he whispered. "I've failed you again." He just stood there, slumped over and head bowed. Then it started to rain. The cold drops of water pelted Link, causing him to raise his head. A flash of lightning blazed across the sky, not landing far off, and a loud rumble of thunder followed ominously. It seemed to fit the mood perfectly.

-Meanwhile-

Zelda landed on the floor of the cabin, looking up at the captain fearfully. Derek grinned, grabbing Zelda again and forcing her to stand. She struggled desperately. "Now, now, Princess," Derek said mockingly. "This can be either difficult or easy, it's your choice." Zelda shook her head frantically, trying to escape. The captain sighed. "I guess you want to be difficult. Oh well, a challenge is more fun anyway." He grinned and pushed Zelda against the wall. He crushed her lips with his. She shuddered and tried to turn her head, but his hands moved to hold it still forcefully. He trailed lust-filled kisses down her jaw and onto the hollow of her throat. Zelda whimpered and tried to hit him, but her slaps didn't affect him at all. Instead, they seemed to make him more excited, as his kisses became more crazed. His lips returned to her mouth, biting her lip ferociously, then capturing both of her lips entirely. He moaned, shivering with delight, as he broke away, breathing heavily. Zelda tried to push him away, but he only slammed her against the wall again, her head smacking against it, causing her to cry out in pain. Derek only laughed and started kissing her again. When she squirmed again, he growled in frustration and backhanded her face. Zelda cried out, holding a hand to her stinging cheek.

"How about we just get on with it then?" he suggested devilishly. He shoved Zelda onto the bed and took his shirt off. He stared at the frightened princess thoughtfully, and his mouth twisted to the side in an evil grin. "On second thought, I think I'll start with you," he laughed. "Yeah, I'll definitely start with you." He reached towards Zelda and pinned her arms above her head with one hand. With the other, he tore Zelda's leather chest guard off. She screamed loudly as he reached for her shirt.

Link cringed every time he heard Zelda cry out in pain or fear. The storm continued on, the waves becoming rough, tossing the ship to and fro. Even the pirates began to look a little nervous. One pirate was cleaning his dagger when a particularly large wave crashed against the side of the boat. The force of it caused him to drop the dagger, and the tilt of the ship made it slide towards Link. It stopped right in front of him, and he stared at it in wondering awe. A spark of hope lit inside of him, and he stretched his leg to drag it back to him. He deftly used his feet to hold the dagger and sliced the ropes. He fell to his hands and knees, but stood up quickly, urgency giving him strength. The pirate who dropped the dagger looked at Link in surprise, before running towards him. Link flipped the dagger in his hand and launched it at the attacker. It struck true, landing in the center of his chest, and he collapsed, dead. Link looked for any witnesses, and, seeing none, dashed towards Derek's room.

Derek ripped Zelda's emerald green shirt off of her, causing her to yelp, and he was slightly disappointed when he saw that she was wearing a bra. "No matter," he said. "I'll get to that soon enough." He pressed his lips to hers again, running his hands up and down her body.

"No," she moaned, her struggles growing weaker and weaker.

"Oh yes, Princess. There's no one to stop me. You're all mine," he whispered back, chuckling. He reached for her bra gleefully, when the door burst open. Link stood in the doorway, his expression murderous. Derek turned around in surprise as Link stalked towards him. "How did you-" he started, before Link smashed his fist into Derek's jaw. The captain yelped in pain, clutching at his face. Link grabbed Derek's arms and slammed him against the wall. He delivered several blows to the helpless captain before he threw him to the ground and punched him repeatedly.

Link knelt over Derek and leaned down. "Don't you EVER try that again, or I _will_ kill you!" he roared. Derek nodded fearfully, his eyes wide. Satisfied, Link dragged the delirious captain off the ground and shoved him out the door. Link turned, his face melting from fury to concern, and rushed to Zelda, taking her in his arms and holding her tightly. She buried her face into his chest, her tears staining his tunic. "Zelda, Zelda, are you all right? I'm so sorry. I will never let that happen again," Link promised brokenly.

"I'll be okay, Link," she sniffled. "He hadn't actually... done anything yet." She shuddered.

Link closed his eyes, pressing his face into her hair. "You're safe now, I swear." He stood up slowly, helping Zelda, whose legs were shaking. Link noticed her ruined shirt lying on the ground, and slipped his tunic off and handed it to Zelda. "You can wear this," he said quietly, slightly red. Zelda took the tunic gratefully and pulled it on; it fit more like a dress on her. Link put his arm around her shoulders as they walked out to the deck, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Outside it was mayhem. The Terminian pirates were running around, panicked. Many had already been washed away, most likely to their deaths. Water had sloshed onto the deck, and the ship wasn't holding up very well in the storm. Suddenly lightning flashed, striking the large mast. With a loud _snap_, it broke into two pieces, the top part crashing down onto the deck, easily breaking through the wood, and then rolling to the side of the boat, adding a lot of weight that pulled the boat down. The ship rocked violently from side to side, and the pair fell to the deck. Link began to crawl to the side of the ship, pulling Zelda with him.

"There aren't any row boats!" he shouted.

"What are we going to do?" she yelled back.

Link thoughtfully eyed the broken mast. He pushed Zelda towards it. "Hold on tight!" he hollered. She wrapped her arms as far around the mast as she could. Link came up behind her and put his arms around her and the mast. Lightning flashed; thunder boomed. Another wave attacked the ship, and the mast rolled off the ship into the angry, icy cold sea. Link held his breath as the chilly water surrounded them, his body almost going into shock from the sudden cold. He held onto Zelda, hoping that they might somehow survive the storm. They rolled under the water, unable to reach the surface. Just as Link thought he was about to drown, the mast broke the surface. It served somewhat as a boat, floating on the surface and allowing Link and Zelda to breathe a little. They had barely caught their breath when they were plunged under the water once more.

They resurfaced quicker this time, and Zelda gasped out, "We'll never make it."

Link wouldn't admit that he felt the same way. "So far so good," he weakly argued. "Now let's just hope we find land soon." He couldn't say anything more because they were dunked back under again. For how long this pattern continued, they didn't know. Link looked around sometime later, and his breath caught.

"What is it?" Zelda asked.

"I think I see land!" he whispered excitedly. Zelda's heart rose with the hopeful news. Suddenly, a large wave swept over the mast. Link's grip, already loose from holding onto Zelda, slipped a bit more.

Zelda felt his arms loosen and she yelled anxiously, "Link, hold on! We're almost there!"

Link desperately tried to grab the mast, but his hands, already numb from the freezing cold water, kept slipping on the slick wood. "I'm sorry, Zelda," he said softly as another wave fell over them and swept him away.

"LINK! Link, no!" Zelda screamed, tears already falling from her eyes and mixing with the salty ocean water. She held onto the mast grimly, and eventually she felt sand beneath her. She looked around in wonder and saw that she had landed on a long beach. She dragged herself away from the shore a short distance before she collapsed from exhaustion.

**Well there you go. It will probably be a while before I update again because I'm going to camp for a week tomorrow. It will be at least that long until I can update. I will as soon as I can though. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh and about the almost rape scene, I haven't ever written one of those before... so yeah. I don't know if it's that good. :/**


	6. Lost and Found

**Here you go! Chapter 6! :) It's shorter because it's more of a filler chapter. I wanted to connect the two main parts of my story together, and this is how it turned out. I hope you enjoy!**

**-----**

Zelda's eyes cracked open, then quickly shut as a bright light assaulted her unfocused eyes. She groaned, but the sound cut off as her throat burned painfully. She coughed and attempted to open her eyes again. She slowly opened them, getting used to the light. She looked around her with a bewildered gaze. She was lying in a small, wooden bed, in a cozy room. A lit candle sat on a table next to the bed. A larger lantern hung from the ceiling, casting light across the room. She struggled to sit up.

"Ah, I see you're awake now! That's wonderful!" A woman's voice said happily.

Zelda screamed and pressed herself against the headboard of the bed, clutching the blankets to her. A plump woman stood in the doorway. Her brown hair was held up in a messy bun. Her chocolate brown eyes twinkled as she laughed boisterously. "Oh my, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. How are you feeling, honey?"

For a second Zelda merely stared, before stammering out, "Better, thank you. Who are you?"

The lady chuckled again. "I'm Ava. And you are...?"

Zelda hesitated. "My name is Zelda." She waited for Ava's reaction.

"That's a very pretty name," she said, oblivious. Zelda decided to tell her the whole truth.

"I'm the princess of Hyrule."

Ava's mouth dropped open. "W-what?! P-princess? I'm sorry, I-I didn't realize!"

"No, Ava, please don't treat me any differently! Please! However, where am I? I must not be in Hyrule anymore."

Ava regained her composure. "Okay. Well, you're in Termina now."

Zelda felt cold fear creep up her spine as she heard that she was in the pirates' homeland, but she shook it off and relaxed on the bed. "How did you find me?"

"I was walking along the beach when I found you sprawled on the ground, soaked to the bone. You gave me quite a scare, you did. I found help and brought you back here. You've been sleeping restlessly for most of the day, muttering, and even sometimes screaming, about someone named 'Link.' Oh, do you know him?" she asked politely, noticing the sorrow that crossed Zelda's face.

"Yes. But he's dead now," she choked out before breaking down into sobs, her small shoulders shaking.

Sympathy drenched Ava's voice. "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" She put her arm around the crying princess in a motherly way. This comforted Zelda slightly, and she took a shaky breath.

"We were kidnapped by pirates," she began, pausing at Ava's sharp gasp. "But we escaped when a violent storm began. We held onto the broken mast, and just as we almost landed, a large wave made him slip and he fell into the ocean. He probably drowned!" Her sobs started again and Ava frowned.

"Maybe he washed ashore, like you did. He could be alive." she tried to placate the poor girl.

Zelda looked up, her eyes bright with hope. "Do you really think so?"

Ava smiled. "Of course! I'm sure he's worried sick about you, and searching for you relentlessly. You really care about this Link, don't you?" she asked.

Zelda, her face still hopeful, blushed slightly and nodded. "I do. I think I might even love him... but I don't think he would ever want to be with me."

"And why would you think such a thing?" Ava questioned.

"Well... I don't think the life of a royal is for him. He's used to being free and able to roam. I would just tie him down, keep him stuck at the castle. I don't think he'd like that."

Ava smiled. "Well the only way you can know for sure is if you ask him. Don't assume things. For all you know, he could love you just as deeply."

"Thank you, Ava. You've helped me in more ways than you can imagine." Zelda said sincerely. "Is there someway I can repay you for your kindness?"

Ava was already shaking her head. "The only way you could repay me is if you go find this Link and tell him how you feel about him. And you're welcome to stay here while you search for him. You can use this extra bed."

Zelda hugged the woman. "Thank you so much." she whispered, happy tears now streaking down her cheeks. "You've been so kind."

Ava patted the princess's back. "You're quite welcome. Now how about I take you to the market to begin your search?" Zelda nodded and stood shakily. She looked down at the green tunic Link had let her wear. It was dirty and had many holes in it. Ava clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "We can't have you walking around in that, now can we? I have some extra clothes that I think will fit you." She disappeared through the doorway and reentered moments later, carrying a bundle of clothes. "These were my daughter's, but she moved away. You're welcome to wear them."

Zelda thanked Ava once again and her savior just nodded and left her to dress. Zelda slipped off the ruined tunic and laid it on the bed sadly. She then pulled on the tan pants and light blue, short-sleeved tunic Ava had provided for her. The shirt had flowing white designs across the front of it, and a belt to go around her waist. They fit her perfectly. Zelda walked through the doorway and found herself in a small living area, with wooden chairs and a table. She walked outside and found Ava waiting for her.

Ava smiled with satisfaction. "Just as I thought. A wonderful fit! The market is just a short walk down the road here." Together they walked, Zelda telling Ava about life in Hyrule and as a princess, while Ava told her of recent news in Termina. Just a few minutes later, the marketplace was in sight. It was full of bustling merchants and customers. Ava turned to Zelda. "I'll leave you here while I go run some errands. Feel free to walk around. Meet me back here when the clock strikes six." Zelda nodded her understanding, and Ava walked off. Zelda turned and watched the busy town. People were everywhere, shouting prices and products, or talking to their neighbor. Zelda walked around aimlessly, her eyes always open for her hero. She didn't find him. A few times she thought she had, and her heart leapt up, but then the person turned and it wasn't him. She would look down sadly, her heart sinking.

The sun was setting when she heard the clock chime six times. She listlessly made her way back to where Ava had left her. Said woman was standing there, and she was concerned when she saw Zelda's expression. "No luck?" she asked sympathetically. Zelda shook her head with disappointment. "Well, who said you were going to find him on the first day, huh? Don't give up just yet. You need to keep looking! I'm sure you'll find him soon."

Zelda merely nodded and started walking with Ava back to her house. When they arrived, Ava immediately set to making dinner. She quickly made some soup, and handed Zelda a bowl. They ate in silence until they were finished. Zelda took a breath. "Thank you, Ava. That was delicious."

"It's no trouble, no trouble at all, Zelda. I'm just glad I can help you."

"You've helped me so much, and all I've done is mope around. I will try to find him again tomorrow, and I'll keep looking until I find him. For now, I will try to help you a little." That said, she took Ava's bowl along with hers, washed them, and put them away. Ava smiled and nodded.

"Well, you can use that same bed to sleep in. My room is right next to yours if there are any problems."

"Thank you, again," Zelda said softly. Ava nodded again and disappeared into her room, closing the door. Zelda stood after a moment and entered her room. She set the tunic down on the chair next to her bed and sat on the bed. She blew the candle out and lay down on the bed, pulling the covers around her. Her thoughts drifted to Link as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next day, she stayed at the market all day, keeping an eye out for Link, but she was unsuccessful once again. However she refused to be disappointed. She remained hopeful and searched the market again the next day, and again the next. This pattern continued for many days, but her flame of hope continued to burn brightly.

One day, a little more than a week after she had woken up in Ava's house, she was sitting on a wooden crate when she saw a blond man walk by. Her breath caught as she stared at the person. She didn't let herself get too worked up in case it wasn't him, and she continued to watch him. He was wearing black pants and a sleeveless emerald green shirt. His hair hung around his face, his bangs falling in front of his cobalt blue eyes. She stood up and walked towards the man, who was standing at a fruit stand, purchasing some apples. He glanced at Zelda, and in that moment she knew it was him. His gaze then returned to the merchant. This confused Zelda. Maybe he hadn't seen her very well. She had almost reached the man, and he looked at her again.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed. "I've been so worried! Are you all right? How did you get here?"

Link stared at her blankly. "I'm sorry. I think you have me confused with someone else. Who are you?"

-----

**Well what did ya think? Hopefully I can get the next chapter up faster and it will be better. I personally think this chapter was boring and not very good. But please let me know what you think through a review/pm. I can see that people are reading it and it really would make my day if you left a note. Thanks. :) Plus it helps me know what I need to do better and boosts my confidence and motivation.**

**Anyway... have you heard the cover of "Everytime we Touch" done by Goot? If you haven't, I suggest that you go listen to it. It's a really pretty remake and I love that song. ^^ **


	7. Trying to Remember

**Sorry this took so long. For a while I just didn't feel like writing. But I sat down today and just wrote. And this is the product. I hope you enjoy!**

**-----  
**

Zelda took a step back, her eyes flicking over Link's face. She saw that he was serious, and her expression was a mix of sadness, confusion, and fear. "Link... y-you mean you don't remember me?" she asked softly.

Link shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't remember anything up until a few days ago. Is that my name? Link?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes, yes it is. My name is Zelda." Link continued to watch her, his expression devoid of recognition. Zelda sighed. "Can we go somewhere to talk? I'll tell you about your life before you lost your memory."

Link's eyes became guarded. "How do I know I can trust you? I don't know if I even knew you or if you're telling me the truth!"

Zelda stared into Link's eyes, never breaking eye contact. "I promise you, Link, that I will only help you. We were good friends before, and I want you to remember."

Link couldn't doubt the intensity in this woman's gaze, and he relaxed slightly. "Okay. Where should we go?"

Zelda quickly answered. "I've been staying with a very kind woman named Ava. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we talked there." Link nodded and Zelda led him away from the market. Ava was pulling some weeds from her garden when the pair arrived. She saw them, and noticed the relieved but concerned expression on Zelda's face. She stood up to greet them. "Good afternoon, Zelda. Is this the man you've been searching for?" she asked, appraising the handsome young man standing next to the girl.

Zelda nodded. "This is Link. And Link, this is Ava."

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am," Link said politely.

Ava smiled. "I'm pleased to meet you as well. Zelda's been mighty worried about you."

Zelda blushed slightly. "But I'm afraid not everything is well, Ava. Link doesn't remember anything."

Ava's mouth opened in surprise. "Nothing?" she asked disbelievingly.

Zelda shook her head sadly. "No. I'm going to talk to him, if you don't mind, maybe try and get him to remember something."

"That's a good idea. You can talk inside, if you'd like."

Zelda thanked her and took Link inside. She sat down on the bed and motioned for Link to do the same. He obeyed and looked at her expectantly. She took a breath and began. "Your story begins many years ago, in the Kokiri Forest..."

She told him all about their quest to defeat Ganondorf, and how she had to send him back at the end, so he could grow up normally. She told him how they met again, and how they grew up together in the castle. And she told him about the Terminian pirates, getting captured, and escaping. When she was finished, she watched Link's face, looking for a sign that he remembered. He just sighed in frustration. "I don't remember anything!" he cried while holding his head in his hands. "I feel like something is there, just out of reach in my mind, and I can't get it! I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Link. Maybe you need something else to trigger your memory."

They walked outside together, and Link noticed the sun setting in the distance. "Wow, time flew by! I should probably get back to Mica's house." He noticed the confused look Zelda gave him. "Oh. Mica is the farmer that found me and has been letting me stay at his house. I help him out around the farm. Apparently I'm a natural at herding." He smiled.

Zelda couldn't help but smile back. "Can I see you again tomorrow? Where is the farm?"

"Of course!" Link exclaimed. "I want to hear more about my past. Mica's farm is just past the marketplace, only a few minutes walk down the road. Can you come tomorrow morning?"

"I'll be there. I'll see you tomorrow then," she replied happily.

Link nodded. "Good-bye," he said as he turned and began walking down the dirt road.

"Good-bye... and good night," Zelda called after him. She walked back into the house, and found Ava waiting for her expectantly.

"How did it go?" she asked, bursting with curiosity.

"I think it went pretty well. He seems to believe me, but he hasn't remembered anything... yet. I'm going to visit him at Mica's farm tomorrow."

Ava's eyes lit up. "Oh, I know him! His farm isn't far from here. I can take you there, if you'd like."

"That would be great!" Zelda answered enthusiastically. "Can we leave early tomorrow morning?"

Ava nodded. "I think it's best if we get to bed now. We've got to get an early start tomorrow, and it's good to be well rested."

Zelda bade Ava good night and entered her room, closing the door behind her.

The next morning she got up early and dressed in the purple sundress Ava had left out for her. She found Ava in the kitchen, some eggs and toast already made. Ava told her to dig in, which Zelda promptly did. When they were ready, they walked down the road to the marketplace. They continued through it, and stayed on the dirt path. Soon they came upon a large farm, with many crops spread throughout a large field. Next to the plants was an open plain, where many animals, horse, sheep, cows, and more animals grazed peacefully. Ava stopped at the beginning of the dirt path leading to the farm.

"I'll leave you here, Zelda. I have to get some things from the market. I'll see you later today."

"Okay, Ava. Bye," Zelda answered. She turned and began to walk down the path. Soon she saw a small house, and two men working in the fields. She made her way to them. As she approached them, she recognized a bare-chested Link, who was tilling the earth. Behind him followed a slightly older man, who dropped seeds in the freshly upturned earth. He had shaggy brown hair under his straw hat. He was also shirtless, and wore leather brown pants. She assumed this was Mica. Link paused his work when he saw Zelda. He waved happily and ran to meet her.

"Hey, Zelda! How are you today?" he asked when he reached her.

Zelda smiled. "I'm fine, Link, thank you. And how are you?"

Link grinned back. "I'm doing great. Mica and I are just finishing up planting the crops in this field. I'll be done in just a little bit. You can sit on the porch over there while you wait."

"Sure. When you're done we can talk more."

Link nodded. "Yeah, that sounds great! I'll hurry up and finish this." He dashed back to where Mica stood waiting and picked up the hoe, tilling the earth rapidly. Mica followed behind just as fast, and soon the field was finished. Link and Mica walked to the house, where Zelda was sitting. Mica waved.

"Hello there! You must be Zelda!" he said, his eyes twinkling. "Link told me all about you last night."

Zelda blushed. "Yes, I'm Zelda."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Zelda. I'm Mica." He held out his hand, which Zelda shook. "Well I'll let you two talk. I'll be right inside if you need anything."

"Thanks, Mica," Link said. Mica nodded in return, and went inside the house. Link grabbed a loose black shirt that was slung over a chair and pulled it over his head. He turned to Zelda. "Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked softly.

"Yes, that sounds nice," Zelda replied. They walked down the dirt road and towards the marketplace. Zelda told him more about their life in the castle. She told him how when they were young, they would play tricks on the guards, and as they grew up, they would spend time together in their private courtyard. "That's where we were when this whole nightmare began," she realized. She told him how he trained in the way of the sword, and excelled at it. He could beat any of the soldiers in a sparring match, including the general. Link had smiled disbelievingly when she had said that. She talked about how every night, before they both went to bed, they would meet in their courtyard and wish each other good night. When she was done she looked at Link, who was as frustrated as he was yesterday.

"Nothing. I can't remember anything!" he cried as he stood up. They had sat down on the edge of a fountain in the main area of the market. Zelda stood up and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"That's okay, Link. I'm sure we'll find a way." She bit her lip, hoping that her words were true. Link sighed and allowed her to lead him back to the fountain. They sat down again, and Link turned to her.

"It's just so frustrating. I want to remember. I believe you, but none of it sounds familiar."

Zelda looked at him sadly. She glanced up as someone towered over them, blocking the sun. Her eyes widened in horror as she gasped. "Derek!" she choked in terror.

Said captain grinned evilly. "Hello, Princess. I see you found your way to my homeland. I welcome you. And you too, ah, Link, was it?"

Link looked up, his face clouded in confusion. "Yes," he replied cautiously.

Derek laughed. "You don't remember anything? That's just perfect. You see, this girl fell off of my ship in a tragic accident, and I've finally found her. I'll just take her back to my ship now." He reached for Zelda's arm, who flinched into Link. Link slapped his hand away and stood up.

"Zelda already told me what really happened. You're not going anywhere with her," he growled.

Derek stepped back, his hands up in a placating manner. "Calm down, calm down," he said soothingly. "She must have lied to you. How would you know what really happened?"

Link glared at him angrily, and Zelda stood up behind him, fear in her eyes. "I trust her," Link said. "And I won't let you take her."

Derek frowned. "Then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." He jerked his head towards the pair, and several pirates leapt forward, grabbing for them. Link pushed Zelda up into the fountain.

"Run!" he shouted, pushing her ahead of him. They dashed through the water, sending it splashing everywhere. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Must I do everything myself?" he muttered. He took off after Link and Zelda.

Link glanced behind him and saw the captain steadily gaining on them. "Hurry!" he yelled, pulling Zelda into a narrow alley. They randomly turned corners, but Derek always saw them just before they disappeared. Link screeched to a stop. A large wall blocked their flight.

"A dead end!" Zelda cried.

"Aw, that's too bad," a menacing voice said behind them. They spun around, Link pushing Zelda behind him protectively. Derek walked towards them slowly, like a lion that had cornered its prey. Link looked around desperately for something that could help them. He spied a pile of scrap wood that someone had discarded a few feet away. If he could dive for it and get back up in time...

Derek drew his sword, pointing it at Link as he stepped closer. Link made his decision. "Stay here," he breathed to Zelda before launching himself at the wood. He grabbed a thick stick and swiped at Derek's legs. The captain jumped back, his eyes blazing.

"You are so troublesome!" he spat. He slashed at Link, who held up the stick. It was strong enough to stop the sword in its tracks with a thud. Link stared at the stick in awe. Derek tried again, only to be blocked by the stick. Link lunged forward, hitting the sword out of his way and smashing the stick against Derek's head. The captain stumbled back, dropping his sword and holding a hand to his head. Link picked up the sword and smacked Derek's head with the hilt. He collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Link turned to Zelda, who was still standing with her back to the wall. Link's eyes were lit with excitement. "I just defeated a man in a fight," he said incredulously. "It felt so natural, fighting with a sword. Well, a stick in this case." He looked at the piece of wood that had saved their lives. Three deep notches were present, left by Derek's sword. Zelda had come to stand next to Link, her eyes full of gratitude.

"Link, even though you don't remember me, you didn't let him take me. You protected me. I... I can't thank you enough." she whispered.

Link smiled. "I would never let a filthy man like him touch you." He glanced at Derek's unmoving form. "Should we just leave him here?" he questioned, looking back at Zelda.

She nodded. "We should get out of here. His pirates could come looking for us at any time."

Link took Zelda's hand. "Are you all right?" he asked, concerned.

Zelda looked into his anxious eyes. "Yes, I'm fine. I was just scared, that's all."

Link stared at her for a few moments before leading her back to the marketplace. They quickly left and headed for Ava's house. She wasn't there, and they went inside. Zelda closed the door and Link headed straight for her room. She found him pacing.

"The captain, Derek, right? He seemed so familiar. I think I remember... beating him up... I was angry..." he trailed off, noticing Zelda's face. "What?"

Her expression was a mix of happiness, excitement, and hope. "Yes! When we were on the ship, Derek tried to... well he took me into his cabin, and he was about to... rape me." The words were difficult for her to say, and she shuddered. Link's face was murderous.

"I should have killed him back there!" he hissed angrily.

"But you saved me then, Link, just like you saved me today. You stormed in and started hitting him, and you threw him out before coming to me. You held me and comforted me. And then we escaped."

Link closed his eyes. "I remember that, now. I remember being furious, and I remember beating him, but that's it. I don't remember anything else."

"That's a start, Link," Zelda said encouragingly. "But what do we do now? Derek knows we're here; we can't stay."

Link sighed, his eyes opening. "We have to confront him. He'll probably keep hunting us until he's either captured or killed us."

Zelda shook her head. "That scares me, Link. He is capable of doing horrible things, and I don't want anything to happen to you..."

"I'll be fine, Zelda. You saw what happened today. I was able to defeat him when we were trapped and unarmed. If we're prepared, we'll have an even better chance of beating him."

It was Zelda's turn to sigh. "Okay. I don't feel good about it, but I guess we don't have any better options. How do we find him?"

"We'll have to go to his ship."

Zelda gasped. "His entire crew will be on the ship, Link! There's no way we can win against them!"

"We don't have any other choice. He knows you're the Princess of Hyrule. We've made this a challenge for him, and I don't think he'll stop until either he has us or he's dead."

They heard the door to the house open, and they both tensed, until Ava poked her head in. "Are you two all right?" she asked, taking in their stressed and pale faces.

Link was the first to recover. "I'm afraid not," he began. "Today in the market, the same pirates that captured us before found us. We barely escaped."

Ava gasped in horror. "The Terminian pirates?!" Link nodded. "What are you going to do?"

Zelda shook her head. "We have to fight them. Derek isn't going to stop chasing us."

"No! You mustn't!" Ava earnestly pleaded. "If anything were to happen to you-"

"It's our only choice," Zelda interrupted.

Ava bowed her head. "You're minds are set. If you must go, I would like to tell you some things first. About the pirates."

"What?" Zelda asked curiously. "You know about the pirates?"

Ava nodded, her eyes sad. "I'm afraid so. You see, my husband was killed by them."

**-----**

**What happened to Ava?! :O We'll find out next chapter! I'll start working on it right now. :) Please review!  
**


End file.
